


pyon

by azr



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Spoilers, awful, im sorry, terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azr/pseuds/azr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanako inherits Adachi's pet rabbit</p>
            </blockquote>





	pyon

**Author's Note:**

> OK, ages and ages and ages ago on the LJ badbadbathouse, there was a non-kink fill with Adachi owning a pet rabbit, and then at the end of the shitfest he gets Souji to promise to give the poor thing to Nanako.
> 
> I can't find the original fill but I loved it so much and I love rabbits so much (i have one!) I really wanted to write a thing about rabbits and Nanako being cute.
> 
> I wrote this in under an hour and on a few hours of sleep so i'm sorry its so awful

When Souji came back with his friends from Junes, sat Dojima down and explained what had happened in his hospital room, a lot of feelings clashed together. Betrayed by the partner he once thought too incompetent to properly brew coffee. Angered at himself for not realizing, not until his daughter was already hurt and barely holding on in her hospital bed. Confusion, and concern for his nephew's mental state, as Souji explained to him a world inside the TV filled with murderous shadow monsters.

But the one thing that really made him pause was what Souji said after several minutes of silence, as if just remembering.

"I have to go get Adachi-san's rabbit…"

Seeing his uncle staring at him in befuddlement, Souji explained about Adachi's sudden request at the end of their battle, that he take the pet rabbit at the detective's small apartment and find somewhere for it to stay, before it starved in its cage. The man had suggested even giving it to Nanako.

"I know you and her will be in the hospital for a few more weeks, but I can set it up at ho… your house and care for it until I need to return to my parents. Hopefully you and Nanako will be out before then…"

Dojima was too tired and worn out from the day to even consider arguing. Souji left with a promise to stock the fridge with vegetables and Dojima fell into an exhausted sleep.

*

Three months later and Souji had left Inaba, while Nanako and Dojima had started to get back into a semblance of normal daily life. Nanako still suffered from fatigue and sudden headaches, as well as nightmares. She mostly stayed in the house, a home tutor coming to see her at home, and the occasional trip to the park or Junes with her father. 

With the absence of Souji was the addition of a new family member: a small rabbit with sleek brown fur. Nanako had taken to her instantly, naming her Mocha and always wanting to go into their small backyard or side-garden to watch the rabbit hop around and nibble on things.

The doctor that Nanako received visits from every week said it seemed like a good idea. Animals could do wonders to lift a bed-ridden (or semi-bed-ridden) child's spirits, and rabbits were not as energetic or potentially dangerous as dogs. 

Of course, the task of cleaning the thing's cage fell on Dojima. Nanako would try to insist but he honestly worried about her getting sick, or having a dizzy spell and spilling soiled paper and woodchips all over. (Not that Dojima had not done this himself, but the cage was near the back door thankfully, and easy to sweep things out in to the yard.)

What Nanako did take pride in was feeding Mocha. She meticulously washed the food and water bowls everyday, filling them with fresh pellets and water. She washed and chopped the vegetables that they had started to grow in the garden again, hand feeding Mocha and watching her cute little rabbit lips and nose wiggle with the chewing motion.

It was not rare for Dojima to see an empty rabbit cage and living room, only to find both pet and daughter laying on the back porch, either curled around each other sleeping, or Nanako rubbing the ears and neck of a sleeping Mocha.

*

"Mocha used to be Adachi-san's rabbit right?"

Thankfully he didn't flinch upon hearing that man's name from his daughter. Dojima was forever unsure how to approach the subject of his missing partner to his daughter. He had been to visit him a few times, in the prison hospital ward that the prefectural police had sent him to, but it was around an hour's train ride out of town in a more populated area. He couldn't stand to leave Nanako home for too long without him, even with her tutor or a neighbor, or one of Souji's friends. (Good kids, they still came by to play with Nanako and give her gifts, sometimes helped Dojima with house chores.)

"That's what Souji said. He wanted someone to take care of since he's… going to be in the hospital for a very long time."

Nanako gently rocked a calm and patient Mocha in her cradled arms, staring at her with a concentrated look. Sometimes Dojima caught his daughter looking much too serious for her age and it was almost enough to make his heart break.

"Can me and Mocha go visit Adachi-san with you next time?" She looked a little unsure, a little apprehensive about asking. She knew that bringing up his ex-partner could put him in a lousy mood and it hurt to realize Nanako was wary of those moods.

"It's not really the kind of hospital anyone can just go to… Especially kids. I'm even less sure about Mocha."

"Hmm… What if we write him a letter? And I can draw a picture of Mocha, and tell him about how she is because he's probably worried about her… Oh, or, can we take a picture with your phone and you can show him that? Because she's a lot bigger, than when we got her, so I bet he'll be excited!"

He hesitated. His daughter was practically radiating joy and excitement, so proud of her idea to reconnect a man with his lost pet. Dojima wasn't sure he wanted to deal with the caustic comments he had only just learned Adachi was capable of, in the last few months. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear what Adachi had to say about Nanako. She was a subject they avoided during his visits- mostly it was Adachi talking, complaining about the regulations he had to follow and the strictness of the prison and everyone treating him like a dangerous sociopath.

But Nanako was in front of him, her smile fading the longer he took to answer, fidgeting as if she knew she said something wrong and was getting ready for admonishment.

Dojima sighed.

"The photo sounds like a good idea. Do you want me to help you write a letter?"

Instantly her face lit up, smile widening as she held Mocha closer to her and went to sit next to him on the couch, and Dojima smiled back with relief. 

"Yeah! And, and, can we use the purikura app on your phone too? Or I can dress Mocha up in a ribbon too! And take pictures of her house, her cage, and her in the garden, and…"

Nanako was smiling and laughing. In that moment, all was perfect in Dojima's world.


End file.
